The Transfer
by Tarrant
Summary: New SBR! Sam requests a tranfer out of the VCTF and Bailey isn't happy.


Finally, a new SBR story! Special thanks goes to Sam for helping out with the idea and to Enni for inspiring it. Reviews are welcome. At least let me know you read it so I know that SBR is still wanted. SBR Forever! Hope you guys enjoy it.

By TSB

Sam approached the office with some trepidation. As she reached the door, the man inside stood up from behind the desk and waved her in. "Dr. Waters, please, come in.

Sam slipped into a chair as the man sat down behind the desk.

He looked at her for a moment and then cleared his throat, "Dr. Waters, I wanted to talk to you regarding this request for transfer." Sam nodded. "I don't really understand why you are asking for it."

Sam thought for a minute, she had practiced the answer to this question, but suddenly was having problems putting the words together. Finally she grimaced a bit and took a deep breath. "Mr. Mueller, I have had to consider this request very carefully, the truth is, I don't want a transfer from the VCTF, I just know it is the only answer."

The director smiled a little, "Please call me Robert."

Sam nodded and smiled. "Only if you call me Sam."

He smiled again. "Deal. Okay Sam, what is the conflict that is forcing this request?"

Sam lowered her eyes a little, "It's personal."

Robert leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk as though to stand up. After a moment he leaned back a little and sighed. "Sam, as your boss and the director, I have the ability to move you or not, as I see it, you are part of a very successful team, one that I really have no desire to change, you had better have something better for me than "Its personal" if you want me to consider your request.

Sam swallowed, "Sir, to be honest, its regarding a relationship with another agent."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Personnel problems are not uncommon but as a psychologist, I would think you could find a way to make it work."

Sam looked down momentarily and rolled her eyes out of sight of the agent. She looked up with a slightly embarrassed smile. "It isn't a conflicting relationship."

Both of the director's eyebrows shot up this time. "Oh" He said somewhat surprised. "Well, I would rather not transfer you, you are the best profiler we have and you are needed there, who is this other agent?"

Sam sighed again, "Okay, let me lay it out. I am in love with Bailey Malone and we would like to be together. Knowing the rules and how that would effect both our careers, I was hoping that you could see your way clear to transfer me somewhere so that the relationship can be carried on in the up and up."

The director leaned back in his chair and stared at Sam. He finally gave her a half smile and tossed his head a bit. "You know, you and Bailey have got to be cut from the same cloth. You are both master complicators."

Sam chewed her lip a little and looked a little bit worried.

After several minutes the director stood up and moved his arm toward the door. "Sam, go back to Atlanta, I have a lot to think about and you have a lot of work to do. I'll get back to you in a few days. In the meantime, the answer is no transfer and no relationship within that office."

Sam stood up. As she walked to the parking area she felt tears stinging at her eyes. Her life was in turmoil she had fallen on her own sword and she still didn't have a foreseeable end to her ache and to make matters worse, since she hadn't spoken to Bailey before turning in her transfer request she couldn't call him now to cry to him about the outcome.

Sam dragged herself into the office on Monday morning; she had barely stepped out of the elevator when she heard Bailey calling to her. "Sam, I need to see you in my office, now."

Sam dropped her briefcase and purse in her office and strode into see Bailey. He closed the door behind her and turned sharply to face her. She could instantly tell he was not happy. In a very controlled voice he began to speak as he headed for his desk chair. "Sam, I got a call last night from Washington."

Sam cringed a little.

"From the look on your face, I don't think I need to tell you what they told me. What in god's name are you thinking?

She looked directly in his face. "Well, it depends on who it was in Washington that called you and what it was that they told you."

Bailey looked a bit angry now. "You want to play games? I want to know why you have put in a request for a transfer."

Sam's face softened a bit and then said softly. "I guess that means it wasn't Director Mueller that called you."

Bailey gritted his teeth. "Sam, what the hell is going on and are you telling me you sent that request directly to the director?"

Sam plopped down in the chair in front of his desk. "Bailey, take it easy, sit down and I will tell you what is going on."

Bailey stiffly sat down across from her on the sofa; she stood up and moved to sit next to him. She picked up his hand and squeezed it softly. "I want you to listen to me." She said softly. "I did ask for a transfer and I did have a meeting with the director. Bailey, I asked for the transfer so that you and I can be together."

Bailey blinked a little and then looked into her face. As if he didn't really comprehend what she had said he slowly repeated it back to her. "You asked for a transfer so we can be together."

Sam nodded.

Bailey sighed. "So you don't want to leave me?" Sam could see a tear welling up in his eye.

"Bailey, I want to us to be together and if that means working apart, that's the price."

"Did he give you an answer?"

Sam sneered a little. "Sort of, he said he had to think about it so for the meantime, no transfer and no relationship."

Bailey nodded a little and sighed again. "I'm glad the answer to the transfer is no for now. But I don't like having someone else in charge of my life."

Sam giggled a little. "Being out of control of anything in your life is not your bag, Bailey."

Several days went by and Bailey and Sam were busy with cases. They had just finished a case in New York when Bailey received a call on his cell.

When he hung up he looked at Sam. "Dr. Waters, I am sorry to inform you that your transfer has been denied."

Sam sat down on the bench that she had been standing next to. She hung her head. "Damn, I thought he would understand."

Bailey sat next to her and picked up her hand. "Oh, he does, he said no only was he not approving the transfer, but he is going to approve our relationship."

Sam's head flew up and she grinned at Bailey. "I love that man."

Bailey leaned over and looked her directly in the face, "Hey, I thought I was the man that you loved."

Sam put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "You are! Let's go home."


End file.
